Abigail
Princess Abigail is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the third episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Anastasia Griffith, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Kathryn Nolan. Abigail is based on a character from the Greek myth of Midas. History Before the Curse Prior to her betrothal to Prince Charming, Abigail is engaged to a knight named Frederick. However, Frederick has been turned into a gold statue while protecting her father, King Midas. She has tried everything to free him of her father's curse, though to no success. Later, Prince Charming slays a dragon that had been terrorizing Midas's kingdom and Midas gives Abigail's hand in marriage as a reward, as well as to unite his and King George's kingdoms. She goes along with it, even though she has no feelings for him. She is next seen riding in a coach with Prince Charming as they make their way through the woods. She constantly complains about the bumpy ride and how they should have taken the Troll Road. They come to a tree blocking the road and Prince Charming gets out to help his men move it, but realizes that it has been cut down. Meanwhile, a thief reaches into the coach, steals a package of jewels, and rides off. The princess begins frantically screaming. When Prince Charming hears her cry, he goes after the thief. Some time later, she arrives at George's kingdom and captures Prince Charming as he is running away from George's guards to be with Snow White. She reveals that she knows about Snow White, and that she, too, is in love someone else. Abigail takes Prince Charming to a spot deep in a forest, a golden statue of a man. Her betrothed, Frederick, was accidentally turned to gold by her father's touch. She tried to break the curse with true love's kiss, but was unsuccessful because the gold kept them apart. Seeing her desperation, Prince Charming offers to help restore her love, by getting the magic waters of Lake Nostos. After Prince Charming successfully defeats the Siren, Abigail pours the water over Frederick's head. He becomes human again and the couple is reunited. As thanks for Prince Charming's selfless act, they provide him with provisions for his journey to find Snow White. However, Abigail warns him of King George's wrath before they part ways. For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see Kathryn Nolan. Trivia *Abigail is a reference to the same character featured in the Greek myth Midas. *Her Storybrooke counterpart Kathryn's name refers to the Grimm Brother's tale of "Frederick and Catherine". Some of Abigail's scenes allude to the Grimm tale: Thieves rob both women, but the stolen goods are retrieved. Catherine says, "What can't be cured must be endured," and both women accept suffering as it comes their way. *The name "Abigail" is of Hebrew origin derived from the name "Avigayil" that means "my father is joy".http://www.behindthename.com/name/abigail Appearances References de:Abigail es:Abigail fr:Princesse Abigail pl:Abigail it:Principessa Abigail Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Season One Characters